History Repeats Itself
by kipu
Summary: History has a tendency to repeat itself. Especially amongst members of nobility. Rukia/Renji Hisana/Byakuya and Urahara/Yoruichi. I may end up making this into a two shot? R


A/N: Random thought that became a 3 in 1 shot. It may get kinda confusing

Synopsis: History has a tendency to repeat itself. Especially amongst members of nobility. Rukia/Renji Hisana/Byakuya and Urahara/Yoruichi.

History Repeats Itself

_About 40 some years ago…_

"Be quiet Renji!" Rukia hissed as she climbed out of her bedroom window. The pair flash stepped away from the Kuchiki manor and into the streets of the Soul Society.

With a crooked smile Renji grabbed Rukia's tiny hand in his. "Come on." They ran off in the darkness toward Renji's apartment. "How long will we do this?" He laughed, despite the trouble they went through to be together, it was definitely worth it and in a way strengthened their relationship.

"Who knows." They approached the apartment and Renji swooped up Rukia in his arms and carried her into his apartment. "Well thank you Abarai for kidnapping me from the Kuchiki manor."

"Of course Kuchiki-sama." He raised a tattooed eyebrow at the tiny woman and placed her carefully on the ground. "You're gorgeous you know."

Rukia scoffed and shoved Renji playfully. "You're pretty sappy you know." She fell backwards onto his futon and stretched out slowly. "So what are we up to tonight?" Renji landed roughly on the futon causing Rukia to squeak in surprise.

The fukutaicho ran a calloused hand through Rukia's dark hair and stroked the wayward bang that always fell in front of her eyes. "This bunch is my favorite of all your hair." Rukia laughed quietly as Renji leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

With a genuine smile she palced both her hands on Renji's face and pulled him towards her to kiss him more roughly on the lips. "I'm glad too."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_About 60 years Ago… Roughly_

"What are you doing here?!" Hisana yanked Byakuya into her tiny hut. "They'll kill me AND you if they know you're here."

With a smile only reserved for her Byakuya brought a hand up to stroke Hisana's face. "It's worth it." His voice was level, but Hisana knew what lay beneath the cool exterior he portrayed. "Beautiful." Byakuya whispered softly. He would go through hell and back for this woman, despite her lack of wealth or title, he would do _anything_ for her.

Hisana smiled at the serious look on Byakuya's face. "Helllooo?" Her eyes twinkled and she laughed while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." The noble awkwardly cleared his throat.

In a quick movement Hisana wrapped her arms around Byakuya's waist. "I love you." Byakuya muscles stiffened at her revelation. Slowly as if by their own volition his arms encircled the tiny woman.

"I love you too." 'And I WILL marry you. No matter what the Kuchiki clan says.' Byakuya placed his head on top of the tiny woman's head and silently vowed he would always protect and love this woman. "Hisana."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_About 130 years ago… Roughly_

"Yoruichi…." Urahara muttered into his pillow as he clutched it tightly against his chest. Yoruichi stifled a giggle as she saw one of Urahara's hands squeezing something. A rough shove in the arm tore him from his slumber. "What the…" He opened up a tired eye and looked up. "Oh."

"Oh?!" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow at the man. "You sounded more excited to see me in your dream than in person!"

Urahara scooted to the side of his futon and Yoruichi climbed into the small futon beside him. "In my dreams I get what I want… usually." He smiled up at the ceiling.

"You pervert."

"YOUR pervert." Urahara turned his head to Yoruichi and pulled her close so that they were now nose to nose.

"MY pervert." With a laugh Yoruichi leaned in towards Urahara and kissed him lightly. "So maybe we can recreate your dream…" Urahara's eyes lit up with excitement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Present day…_

"Abarai-fukutaicho." Rukia said without even looking at the man. "Is my brother in?"

"Kuchiki-sama." Renji tensed at the hostility in her voice, but attempted to brush it off. He looked down, trying to look into her eyes, but she refused to meet his. "In his office." With a small flourish Rukia rushed past the man and into her brother's office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Present day…_

Byakuya sat within his spacious office and with a painful sigh he opened up one of the drawers and peered at the picture of his long deceased wife. 'Hisana.' There would be no laughter, love or children in the Kuchiki manor, at least none from him. Without Hisana existence was virtually meaningless. However, he would go through the motions of life and attempt to regain normality.

"Brother?" A small knock resounded at his door. Rukia. The constant reminder of what he had lost all those years ago.

"Enter." He looked briefly at Rukia and a tortuous thought came to him. Rukia had Hisana's looks, but years within the Kuchiki walls had given her the temperament of Byakuya. If he and Hisana had had children, would they have looked like Rukia. Would they act like Rukia?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Present day…_

They had split not long after escaping the Soul Society. She was never one to stay in places for long. He had last seen her 100 years ago.

"I need to explore Kisuke!"

"But I just built a shop!"

Yoruichi shook her head negatively. "I need to explore _alone_."

That night Yoruichi left, without a word of goodbye or taking any of her things. Every day he wondered if he'd ever see her again.

"Mr. Urahara? Mr. Tessai? There's a cat." Ururu said quietly as she entered the shop.

A/N: I decided to end on a little positive note. I dunno. Whatev.


End file.
